


It's in the Cards

by beccaboom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, alllll the fluff, fluff for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaboom/pseuds/beccaboom
Summary: Rey can't make sense of the birthday gift she gets from Poe.





	It's in the Cards

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero clue if this even makes sense, but when you have an idea you have an idea. And apparently, I'm into writing birthday-centric Damerey fic? I guess I found my niche!

Rey couldn’t have asked for a better 27th birthday. She and Poe had started out the day with brunch in town, continued with a penguin encounter at the local zoo, and ended with Thai takeout, beer, and her favorite movie in their living room. They had since migrated to the floor in front of the couch, eating the chocolate caramel crunch cake Poe had bought specially for the occasion.

And now? Now it was present time. Rey _loved_ present time.

“Happy birthday, Sunshine.” Poe handed Rey a beautifully-wrapped box, a bow neatly perched atop the lid.

Rey glanced at the box, then to back to Poe, and back at the box, her eyes alight with anticipation. “Well go ahead, open it!” Poe said.

Rey tore through the paper only to find...a plain cardboard box. _Huh_. _Mystery_.

“Damn, and here I thought you'd pop out of a birthday cake with another puppy or something.” From the moment they'd gotten their golden retriever, Beeber, last year they'd already decided that another pup was in their future, too.

“Not this time, sweetheart. Couldn’t find a big enough box.” Poe winked and gave her a crinkly-eyed, lopsided smile.

She opened the box to reveal a bunch of envelopes. “You got me a stack of cards?”

“And if I did?” Poe challenged sweetly, raising his eyebrow.

Rey huffed lovingly and opened the card on top to read the inscription inside. “Happy Birthday to the love of my life, the best girlfriend a guy could ever ask for. Love you to the ends of the galaxy. All my love, Poe.”

“Aw, babe, thanks,” she leaned over and gave Poe a quick peck on the lips. “I love you, too.”

“Well…” Poe nudged the rest of the cards towards Rey, indicating that she should keep opening and reading.

Rey tore the envelope open on the next card. “Happy anniversary, my love. These last five years have been the absolute best adventure I’ve ever been on and I can’t wait to continue this journey with you. Love, Poe.”

“Poe, honey, we’ve only been dating for three years.” Rey tilted her head to one side, as if seriously contemplating that maybe she’d miscounted. “Come to think of it, why are you giving me an anniversary card on my birthday?” she continued.

“Open the other cards and find out, Sunshine.” Poe’s eyes twinkled with amusement. There was no doubt he was enjoying...whatever this was.

“Is this a scavenger hunt? Or another sequel to _National Treasure_? Did you steal the Constitution and hide it in one of these cards?” Rey teased. She knew those movies were some of Poe’s guilty pleasures.

“Can’t say I did, but now I know what to get you for your _28th_ birthday.” Poe winked at her cheekily.

 _Damn, he was cutie_. Rey rolled her eyes and grinned. “Nerd.”

Poe eyed the cards and tapped the top of the stack in Rey’s lap. She proceeded to open card after card after card - there must have been at least 10 or 12 from the looks of it. One was on the occasion of her graduation from her PhD program (that she had yet to finish...strange); another was a “congrats” card for her first job post-grad as a staff scientist at the botanical gardens (if only!); and another was, oddly, a get well card for a cold she didn’t have.

Rey was a little mixed up. Poe, on the other hand, suddenly looked like he was going to _throw up_ . Maybe _he_ needed that get well card.

She finally hit a point where there were only two more cards to open. Rey tore through the yellow envelope and pulled out a card which had “Happy 50th Anniversary” emblazoned on the front.

Okay, now Rey was _more_ than a little mixed up. She looked up at Poe again who was looking no better, but she still couldn’t imagine why.

Rey opened the card and read Poe’s message in his scratchy, yet comforting, handwriting. “Happy 50th anniversary, sweetheart. When I met you 53 years ago, you brought so much light into my life - and that light has only grown brighter, my love, and I hope it will continue to grow. Thank you for being my sunshine, my partner in life, the mother to my children, and the best grandmother a kid could have. Love you to the ends of the galaxy. Poe.”

Tears started welling in Rey’s eyes. She looked up at Poe to see a fresh stream of tears running down his face and soaking his t-shirt.

“Poe...I don’t understand…” Rey squeaked out, the last card trembling in her hands.

Poe moved closer and took her hands in his, stroking his fingers over hers. He took the last card from Rey and held it in front of her face.

“Last one, sweetheart. Wonder what it could be,” Poe said as he smiled through his tears.

Rey couldn’t wait. She ripped into the card, not caring for the state of it, it would seem, as she managed to mangle the card itself as well as the envelope. The card was blank on the outside - _not what she was expecting_ \- so she held the card up and opened it. It read --

That’s weird, it was blank, too. _Wait, what?_

Rey lowered the card to her lap and lifted her eyes, an obvious question on her lips, only to find that Poe was now on one knee looking down at her. Rey raised herself up so that she was kneeling in front of Poe and set her hands on his arms, partially to steady herself, partially to soothe his nerves.

“I’m not one for grand speeches, sweetheart, so I’m gonna keep this one brief. I love you, I’m pretty sure I’ve loved you since the moment I first met you at Finn’s party and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Rey, will you marry me?”

By now it was hard to tell whose tears belonged to whom. Before Poe could move to do anything else, Rey launched herself into his arms, pushing him onto his back on the floor. She sprawled on top of him and kept repeating “Yes, yes, yes, yes, **_YES_ **!” as she peppered Poe’s face with kisses.

“What was that again, Sunshine? I couldn’t hear you.” Poe laughed as Rey ceased the assault upon his face.

“Yes, I’ll marry you, Poe. Yes to _all the things_ with you,” she said excitedly.

“Well, then I suppose I should give you this.” Poe moved to sit up, Rey following to sit facing him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held out the ring that always sat against his chest, the ring that Poe promised his father he’d give to his partner one day.

“Your mother’s ring?” Rey’s tears flowed anew. Poe used his free hand to wipe away the ones already trailing down Rey’s cheek.

“My mother meant the world to my father and he to her. I can only hope to have the kind of love they shared, but I think I’ve done a pretty good job so far, don’t you?” He reached down and took Rey’s hand, sliding the ring onto her fourth finger, and left a kiss in its wake.

Rey examined the ring on her hand and leaned into Poe, resting her cheek on his chest. “So far, I have very few complaints.”

Poe laughed into her hair. “I’m going to choose to ignore that.” He pulled back and cradled Rey’s face in his hand, leaning in to brush his lips over hers again and again and _again_.

“We’re getting married, Poe,” Rey whispered reverently, resting her head against his.

“I know, Sunshine. I know _._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
